This invention relates to arylene sulfide copolymers. In one aspect, this invention relates to a process for the production of arylene sulfide copolymers. In another aspect, this invention relates to reinforced plastics comprising a thermoplastic resin matrix, continuous long fiber reinforcement in the thermoplastic resin matrix, and an arylene sulfide copolymer. In a further aspect, this invention relates to reinforced plastics comprising continuous long fiber reinforcement in an arylene sulfide copolymer matrix.
A wide variety of engineering thermoplastics have been prepared, many of which are currently produced and marketed on a moderate to large scale. While such engineering thermoplastics are useful in many areas, one property of such polymers which needs to be improved is the interfacial adhesion between the engineering thermoplastic and fiber reinforcement. Engineering thermoplastics frequently form a continuous matrix for reinforcing agents and fillers which are added to alter the properties of the polymers before they are shaped into useful articles such as electrical and automotive parts. Engineering thermoplastics having improved mechanical properties as a result of improved interfacial adhesion between the engineering thermoplastic and the fiber reinforcement are desirable.
Arylene sulfide sulfone and arylene sulfide ketone polymers are engineering thermoplastics of potential commercial interest for film, fiber, molding, and composite applications because of their high temperature properties. In fiber reinforced applications, it would be desirable to have an arylene sulfide sulfone or arylene sulfide ketone polymer which exhibits improved interfacial adhesion properties. Incorporation of arylene sulfide copolymers of the invention into arylene sulfide sulfone and arylene sulfide ketone polymers provides a mean for achieving improved interfacial adhesion properties without sacrificing the ability of the polymer to withstand high use temperatures.